


Binary Stars

by Sar863



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DYAD, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Soulmates, Spoilers, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar863/pseuds/Sar863
Summary: ++ Post ROS ++ Spoilers!!Rey finds herself being called to Tatooine to heal and become whole again. She waits for something that no one else can see. A voice calling out to her from beyond the stars. Deep and wanting."Rey, please. Wait for me."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw ROS. I came home and started this. There was so much possibility packed into those last five minutes that I had to start this. Please comment and like - feedback is always appreciated!

Rey had forgotten how quiet the desert could be. How cold the wind could make the nights. How empty the horizon could seem. When she had landed on Tatooine months ago, she had been certain the dry heart from the duel suns would never let up. Yet, she quickly discovered the nights on this planet were even more unforgiving than the ones she had grown up with.

It had taken a few days but she had managed to use the Force to clean out the sand in the abandoned dwelling BB-8 and she now called home. The white walls had been permanently stained a light beige color and most of the electronics were rotted beyond repair but she didn’t mind. She had found a small handful of personal items of Luke’s family that she had carefully cleaned up and stored away. Owen and Beru had been simple people from what Rey gathered and she had done her best to bring some light back into their small farm. To make it a home again. 

Beyond the Falcon, this was the only place she had ever really wanted to keep safe. To take care of. While the Falcon was full of Han and his adventurous spirit, the small farm pulsed with Luke’s Force signature. His youth permeated the air and somehow his dreams of once escaping this place felt so familiar to her childhood fantasies of flying spaceships across the galaxy, it brought her a deep calmness and sense of understanding. Love seeped from his Aunt and Uncle and it made her feel warm even on the coldest of nights. Their desire to hide him and keep him safe made the walls feel like a fortress from the outside galaxy. She felt safe here and it was finally time to begin healing. 

When she had told Finn she needed to go to Tatooine after the war had ended, he hadn't understood. He was force sensitive, she couldn’t deny it, but he was untrained and rash. His life as a stormtrooper had left him so desperate to make a positive change that he would never fully be able to connect to the Force. Finn wanted to make a difference, be it for the good, but the Force required submission and acceptance. He would never be able to understand why she needed to find peace. 

He had questioned her extensively. Why would she choose to go back to a nearly empty planet after saving the galaxy? Why hide away when the Jedi needed to be rebuilt? Why not help Finn and Poe rebuild the Republic? The questions leaving him unable to hear his call towards the Force. Unable to grasp it fully. For Rey, it had been so easy to understand why. 

It was not her path. 

Her path was not that of the Jedi. It wasn’t that of the Sith. It wasn’t to restore order or build governments. Her path was something different. Something new and that belonged to her only. It was so clear in her head, she could see it etched across the stars and see it written in the sand. She could hear it’s call more clearly than anything she ever had in her life before. 

_Rey._

Calling to her at all times. Guiding her forward. Telling her what was needed. 

_Balance, Rey._

So she buried the old and built something new. The blue lightsabers left to her, now deep in the sand outside her dwelling. Ren’s red saber nowhere to be found. Only her yellow blade glowed now. The color completing a wheel. Allowing for all other colors to exist. Allowing her to become one with the Force in her own way. No Jedi. No Sith. Just Rey. 

And she is waiting for something.

Sitting on the outside edge of her home she stares out towards the two suns starting to sink into the horizon. Her eyes focus on them and she watches as they work in tandem to secure each other's orbits. It’s something she understands so deeply within her soul. Something she has felt her entire life. 

_Rey._

He is out there somewhere. Somehow tied to this planet. The planet that gave birth to Anakin. The planet that raised Luke. The planet that called to her so strongly in the days after the final battle that she knew she would find him here. Through their bond, she feels him constantly. Not fully whole but not one with the Force either. She’s not sure what it means but she knows it’s real. A voice calling out to her from beyond the stars. Deep and wanting. 

_Rey, please. Wait for me._

And so she does. She practices her techniques. She meditates and begins to write down the story. Each evening she looks towards the sinking suns and reaches out for him. Her other half. The person that keeps her orbit stable.

She thinks about waking up in his arms after dying. How there had been nothing but the Force and suddenly there was only him. How his hand felt under hers. How he had grabbed the back of her neck tighter and pull her closer as she regained life. She remembers the look in his eyes as she said his name. Fear and love mixing and radiating out of him. How being in his arms and their bodies touching had made everything so clear. 

_Balance, Rey._

She had touched his face and his small smile had done things to her heart she didn’t know was possible. Once, she had only wanted to take his hand. But at that moment she had wanted all of him. So when she bolted forward and crashed their lips together she didn’t care about the Jedi or the Sith or the Republic or any of it. Her universe exploded and aligned all at once and there was only him. Ben Solo, was her other half. She had known it for so long but as they sat there wrapped up in each other, she felt a peace she never had before. 

When they had parted and his smile reached his eyes, Rey knew at that moment her reason for existing was clear. Unquestionable. But he fell backward and faded away and she didn’t cry or scream because the bond was still there. Living and dancing all around her. He wasn’t gone. Not in the way she had felt Luke or Leia. Not in the way Han had fallen. She knew she had Leia to thank. She had saved him from fully becoming one with the Force. From allowing death to creep in and take him. 

And the Force had brought him here. 

Sitting on the edge of her home she watches as the suns finally disappear past the horizon. The black night beginning to creep in fully. She sits a moment longer before rising to her feet and walking back down into her home. BB-8 beeping and chirping beside her. A small smile sits on her lips as BB-8 asks her for what feels like the millionth time if what they are waiting for is here yet. 

“Soon,” she says. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - thank you for all the love! I am trying to get this finished over the holiday break so hopefully, I can get a chapter a day done. Please comment and like!

She’s been on Tatooine for nine moon cycles. The small farm is fully operational and she can’t help but feel a swell of pride as she looks out across the courtyard every morning. A home, she has a home. Chewie has come to visit a handful of times and she chats with Finn and Poe nearly every day. They keep her updated on the rebuilding and seek her counsel on governing the outer rim territories. In another life, she would have made a fantastic politician. BB-8 has finally seemed to embrace retirement from the war and spends his days rolling around the compound lazily chirping and beeping about an array of topics and subjects. Turns out the droid knows much more than how to navigate an x-wing.

She fills her days this way. Healing. Starting over. Waiting. She is patient and understands the Force will bring what she calls for when it’s time. So when she wakes up one morning and can no longer feel the bond, it takes nearly everything inside her not to panic. She calls for him through the Force.

_Ben._

There is no reply back. No feeling of wholeness. Nothing. 

She spends her day in a haze. BB-8 asks if she is ok and she tells him its nothing. He can’t be gone. Not after all this time. Not after waiting for so long. By the time the night creeps in she is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the first rumble of thunder in the night sky. Doesn’t registers the distant flash of lighting. She sits at her small table for hours lost. 

The thunder booms so loudly it shakes the earth around her and snaps her out her own mind. She quickly jumps up from the table and looks out the window. The thunder booms again and she moves towards the doorway to listen for rain. There is none. A dry desert storm.

She looks up and sees lighting crack across the sky. She can feel the currents of electricity dancing invisibly through the air. She lifts her hand to call towards it but stops. The lighting she had produced all those months ago was something she couldn’t control. She stares at her outstretched hand a moment and thinks back on that day when another bit of lighting streaks across the sky. The hairs on her arms stand up instantly.

The lighting is blue. It’s the Force. 

She grabs her saber and bolts out of the home. As she scrambles up the ramp towards the flat earth above she calls back towards BB-8 to stay inside. It isn’t safe. As she reaches the top of the ramp the bond explodes across the universe. It's so powerful she nearly falls to the ground. 

_Rey._

The lighting surges again as she runs. Bolt after bolt hitting the same spot ahead of her. She gets as close as she dares and falls to her knees. Watching the strikes smash into the dirt. Smoke starts to rise and she closes her eyes, calling for him.

“Be with me. Ben, be with me.” 

The sky roars again with wild thunder and the lightning begins to strike uncontrollably. She can feel the energy and the power of the Force pulsating. Each strike filled with its power.

_Rey._

Suddenly, the lightning stops and there is silence. Rey doesn’t open her eyes at first, afraid that nothing will be there. 

_Please, please, please._ Her mind screams the word over and over again. Finally, she opens them. 

Ahead of her, surrounded by smoke and small fires burning out in the dirt, is Ben. He is naked and on his knees, his eyes wide and locked onto her. She sits there a moment only staring. Afraid is she moves he will disappear back into nothing. His chest heaves as he breathes and he suddenly falls forward onto his forearms. 

“Ben?” Her voice is a whisper but he hears it. His head jerks upwards and before she can react his hand is reaching towards her and she has pulled off the ground and is being yanked towards him. She doesn’t fight it. She isn’t afraid of him or his power anymore. She fears him in different ways now. 

He manages to lift himself back up onto his knees before she gently collides into him. She sits awkwardly atop him and his arms wrap around her middle in a desperate hug. He shakes and she can feel his nails digging into her back. His face buried below her breasts into her stomach. She wraps her arms around his shaking shoulders and drops her face into his hair. He is so solid underneath her that she can’t fully process it. She pulls back slightly and looks down at the top of his head. She can’t help but think that she has the higher ground. 

His breathing slows after what feels like a lifetime and he slowly looks up, his red-rimmed eyes traveling over her face and finally locking with her own. She realizes now she's crying. Suddenly he surges upwards, his long arms reaching from behind her, hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her toward him. 

His lips meet hers and this kiss already feels so different than the last. She slightly opens her mouth and he takes full advantage. His tongue intertwined with her own and she can feel every part of his soul melting into hers. There is so much of him. So much of him that fills her soul.

_Balance, Rey._

She finally pulls back and they are panting. Their foreheads still touching she feels his hands roaming over her back, likely checking to be sure this is real. 

“Where are we?” he finally asks. His voice deep and rough like she remembered. 

“Tatooine,” she answers. He tenses under her for a moment before relaxing. 

“Makes sense,” he says quietly. Slowly he moves forward and gives her another kiss. This one slow and gentle. It’s so intimate she can hardly breathe. “Do you have a shelter? I think I might freeze soon.” 

She jerks back and the reality of what's going on hits her. He is sitting here, naked in the freezing desert and has just been brought back to life by a surge of Force lightning. 

“Kriff,” she says before scrambling to her feet. His hands don’t leave her body. They slide down her sides as she stands resting at her knees and she unhooks her cloak and wraps it around his shoulders. It’s far too small but he needs to get warm. “Can you walk? It isn’t far.” He gives a small shake and stands. Wrapping her arm around his center he puts some of his weight on her as they slowly make their way back to the small farm that is home. When they come upon it he pauses a step.

“This is your home now?” he asks. She looks up at him and in the dark, she can see his scar is still gone. His eyes are so bright and he is hers entirely. 

“No, it ours,” is all she says. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love! Seriously, it means so much! This chapter is a bit of fluff/humor before the last two which are going to be a bit more serious - if ya know what I mean! Comments and likes are very much appreciated!

He’s been asleep for three days. 

After making it down the ramp and into one of the small sleeping rooms he had drunk two glasses of water before passing out. She had sat by his side the entire night, touching his hand every hour or so to be sure his body was still really there. That he wasn’t a figment of her imagination. So when he hadn’t disappeared by day two, Rey figured she had to go about her daily activities and just wait for his body to recover. 

She wasn’t sure if that was even the right word. Recover. Was it more of a regeneration? Nothing in the Jedi texts mention anything like this. But the Emorper has been brought back somehow and she had never seen Ben's Force ghost in the months after his apparent death. 

She had looked to Luke and Leia for answers but they only could guess. Luke is certain that Leia’s love for Ben and their dyad bond had bound Ben to this plane too strongly to pass on. The idea made sense but it terrifies Rey all the same. If Ben dies again, Leia won’t be able to save him and their bond won’t be enough.

She shakes the thoughts from her mind. No, she needs to be at peace. To be thankful for this second chance. To take this opportunity to live with him the way she had dreamed of for so long. She is focusing on this deeply as she sits on the edge of the walls that surround the compound and stares towards the sinking suns. Her evening meditation and focus shifting all over the place.

_Rey._

Her eyes dart to the doorward below her across the yard. He is standing in it. Staring up at her. She doesn’t move. Still so afraid that is if she does he will vanish. He is also wearing an old white tunic, black boots, and black pants. She had gone into Mos Eisley earlier that day to get him some clothes when she realized anything she had at the house was too old and far too small for him. She had laid a few pieces next to him while he slept along with some items to freshen up with. She had been certain he would never touch the lighter items she bought for him and seeing him in anything besides all black seems unreal somehow. His arms are crossed across his broad chest and she wonders how long he had been watching her.

_Only a minute._

She quirks an eyebrow at his response through the bond and a smile spreads across his face. She doesn't bother trying to hide the one that crosses her own. She stands and makes her way down the ramp and towards him. Her own orbit being pulled towards him. Just like the setting suns above. 

She reaches him and he continues to lean against the door. His body is so relaxed and he holds himself so different than before. So much more like his father. She looks up and his eyes are so clear. It was the first thing she had noticed when she came face to face with him in that cave. As if his eyes were truly seeing her for the first time. His hand reaches up and he runs the back of his knuckles across her cheek. 

“I always saw you. Most days, you were the only clear thing I could see in my mind,” his eyes are burning into hers and she suddenly feels nervous. They have so much they need to talk about. 

“So that’s why you chased me all over the galaxy?” she jabs at him. A small smirk on his lips.

“I chased you all over the galaxy because you are stubborn,’ he says matter of factly. 

“Well, I was right, wasn't I? You came back to the light.” She reaches up and brushes one of his dark rouge waves out of his eyes. Did his hair somehow get longer while he was wherever he was? 

“So was I,” he says gently and turns his hand to fully cup her cheek. She leans into it. “Let the old things die,” he whispers. She holds his gaze a long moment. Her mind replaying back that moment where he had asked for her hand. She carefully thinks about how best to say this to him. 

“I can’t be a Sith because I don’t want power,” she takes a step closer and his hand leaves her face. She reaches out and places her hand across his heart. Feeling the steady thud against her fingers. He reaches forward gently pulling her waist towards him.

“And why can’t you be a Jedi Rey?" He questions. His voice rough and deep.

“I can’t be a Jedi because I’m in love with you.” She whispers. She had never said the words to anyone. Not even Finn. She looks down a moment at her hand hovering over his heart. Feeling the beat of it slowly quicken. She looks up. 

“I know,” he says. A sly smile on his lips. Before she can respond he pulls her forward into a slow and deep kiss. She presses her body as close to his as possible. His fingers dig into her shoulders and she reaches up for his hair, plunging her fingers into the silky waves. He pulls back and eases his grip on her. He is still tired, she can feel it. She smiles at him and he bends forward kissing her forehead. 

“I love you. So much that I gave up the galaxy for you,” he says into her hair. “I would like you to remember that in the years to come when I inevitably annoy you.” At that, she snorts a laugh and pushes him away.

“Calm down, Solo.” She turns and starts walking away. She’s never called him that before but it just comes out and maybe it’s because he is teasing her so much as Han would. She feels nervous a moment before he moves forwards and wraps an arm around her shoulder walking in tandem across the courtyard towards the other rooms. 

“Are you ever going to show me this home of ours?” He asks pulling her closer as they walk. She reaches up and laces the fingers of her right hand with his own that he has dangling lazily off her shoulder. 

“I’m afraid it’s no Star Destroyer but I like it.” There's a bounce in her step she hadn't felt in years. They walk through the doorway and into the kitchen when they come to a sudden stop. BB-8 is sitting in the open space between the counter and a small table. When she had come home that night with Ben barely conscious, he had been right at her feet. Hurling insults and saying things to him that would make any hardened smuggler blush. To be fair they only thing Ben had managed to say in response was a comparison to a sports ball of some kind. BB-8 was not happy about Ben’s presence, to say the least. 

She had talked to him the day before and despite his protests, he had agreed to not be completely hostel. Still, standing here now, she felt incredibly nervous. Even is he was only a droid, BB-8 was one of her most trusted companions. 

“Ben, this is BB-8,” she says nervously. Ben gives a small nod. “BB-8 this is Ben.” The small droid doesn’t move for a moment before slowly rolling towards the man standing by her side. Despite the nearly six feet in height difference, Rey can’t help but feel like BB-8 somehow has the advantage. He stops at Ben’s feet looks him up and down once and chirps a curt ‘ _fine_ ’ before rolling away. 

She relaxes as she watches him go and rounds a corner deeper into the home. She lets out a sigh of relief before his tiny head pops back around the corner and a quick, ' _Rey Skywalker this is a horrible idea_ ,' before disappearing again. Ben turns to her in confusion.

“Honestly, that went way better than I could have hoped,” she says. She lets out another sigh of relief and leans her back against the counter. Ben keeps staring. “What?”

“Why did he call you Skywalker?” 

“Oh,” she blushes slightly, “well I needed a name and I didn't want my own. So I picked Skywalker. I mean Leia and Luke, they trained me. They saved me.” He is chewing on the inside of his jaw. His eyes are dark and somewhat distant. “Are you mad?” she asks. She would understand why. It’s a name that carries so much for him. Most of it not good. Her question seems to snatch him out of whatever thoughts he’s having. He leans forward, placing his hands on either side of her on the counter. Locking her in. 

“I’m not mad,” he says before leaning forward and kissing her lightly. He pulls back and he is so calm and peaceful she can feel it radiating off him. It’s like sunlight. “I’m just thinking about how quickly I can turn you into a Solo instead.” And with that, he pushes away and starts heading towards the hallways to explore. She stands there mouth gaping at what he has just insinuated before his deep voice calls back towards her. “Besides, Solo’s have way more fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love! Seriously, it means the world to me! Here we go with chapter 4! Things get a bit... steamy. I don't think I really have the talent to write smut but I did my best! Enjoy and please comment & like!

They don’t talk about sharing a bed, it just happens that evening when Ben falls asleep laying next to her. She could sense his body is exhausted through his Force signature but he had stayed awake fighting the urge to sleep. He had eaten dinner and complimented her cooking to which she advised he not start lying to her now. 

They had been sitting with their backs against the wall, legs outstretched in front of each other, and holding hands. She had told him what had happened after the final battle. Explained to him how the Resistance was reshaping the Republic’s government. She told him where Chewie was and let him know the R2 and 3PO were safe with Poe and Finn. 

It was while she was explaining how the moisture farm operated that his steady breathing at her side caught her attention. He had fallen asleep and she couldn’t blame him for it. Moisture farming was ridiculously dull. He had sunk lower onto the pillows while they talked and she made her way lower into the sheets to be eye level with him. Her movements had caused him to turn towards her, and his arm had pulled their clasped hands close to his chest. He had gripped her hand like a lifeline and that was how she had fallen asleep. Staring at him and their hands entwined.

That night, Rey had had no nightmares.

_____________________________________________________________________

When she wakes up in the morning she finds him looking at her. His eyes are clear and skimming across her face. She can tell he is memorizing this moment. She does the same. She takes in the light and how it dances across his pale skin. How sleep makes his wavy hair curl at the ends. How the moles on his face and the sharpness of his features look softer somehow in the morning. The bond hums around them.

“I saw this,” he whispers in the cold morning air. “When we touched hands the first time, this is what I saw.”

“You said I turned to the Dark Side,” she responds surprised. He gives a small nod.

“You did, at first, but it ended this way. I knew you had to face the Dark somehow for us to get to this place,” he pulls their clasped hand toward his lips and kisses the back of her hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have believed me? Believed that who I was then was capable of this?” He turns her hand and gently kisses her palm.

“No,” She answers. “It would have terrified me.”

“Why?” He nibbles at it now. She shakes at this touch slightly. 

“Because every time the Force showed me my future it led me straight to you. Even when you were Kylo Ren and so far gone, I would end up right by your side but it wasn’t happy.” She closes her eyes and he slowly kisses down onto her wrist before sucking at her pulse point. “When you were at my side in the Light, you felt frustrated and unsure. When I was by your side in the Dark, I was so lost, ” she lets out a long shaky breath. “I didn’t think we would ever be really happy.”

“I guess we both had to find balance in the middle,” he says looking back at her now.

“I guess so,” she replies. He holds her gaze a moment longer before inspecting her hand again. 

“I can’t promise you, Rey, that I will always be this way. When I was gone, I was surrounded by the Force in such a way, I only felt peace. I knew that I wasn’t going to stay there but I was okay with it. Since getting to hold you again, I feel that peace in the same way.” He lifts himself onto an elbow and moves closer to her. “But I am still me and that is a person who is pulled in many directions. I feel more balanced now but the dark, the anger, it’s still there.”

“So you fight,” she whispers.

“So I fight it.” He nods assuringly. At that, he takes her palm and places his lips to it. Locking his eyes onto her, he holds her gaze as he slowly starts licking and biting his way up her index finger. He takes it slowly into his mouth and drags his teeth down and up the sensitive skin before releasing it, never taking his eyes off her. Rey feels her stomach flip and between her legs, a fire ignites. “But right now, I don’t want to. I want to touch you in ways no Jedi would ever approve. I want to say things to you and make you feel things that aren’t very pure,” he says with a shaky voice. His pupils are fully dilated. 

“So do it,” she whispers, her voice raspy. “I trust you," she says and she feels like she might catch on fire. 

“How can you?” he questions. Still, after everything, he can’t believe he deserves any of this. She can feel the self-doubt engulfing him. Quickly she lifts herself and pushes him on his back. She straddles her legs on his sides and she looks down at him. Not breaking eye contact, she reaches down and quickly lifts her tunic over her head and tosses it to the floor. She picks up one of his hands and puts it at the small clasp that holds her wraps together around her chest. He doesn’t move.

“I trust you because I love you,” she says gently. Dropping her hands down to his chest she begins to unbutton the front of his tunic. “Because all of those things you want to do to me, I want to do them to you. I need you to.” She feels him twitch between her legs. She undoes the final button and pulls the tunic apart revealing his broad chest. Unable to help herself she drags her fingers up his expansive chest, nails digging slightly before dragging them back down and settling at his waistband. His hips jerk upwards into her slightly. 

His hands start to work free the wraps around her chest. Closing her eyes, she lifts her arms above her head and so they fall easily to the side. The cool morning air touches her skin and her eyes open meeting his gaze. There is darkness. The lust, the want, and the need. But as she holds his gaze she sees something more. The love and the desire to please. 

With shaking fingers he reaches forward and slowly touches her collar bones with his warm hands. The contact on her cold skin makes her shudder and as he drags them down and onto her breasts, she can’t help but arch into the touch. He gives a gentle squeeze and a moan escaped her mouth. It's all it takes for him to lose control. 

Over the next few hours, they explore every inch of each other unable to get enough. Sometimes they are in a frenzy and desperate. They call out each others names and angle their bodies in ways that bring tears to their eyes. Other times they move slowly with long deep thrusts that are lazy and unrushed. She lays on top with their chest gliding together. He rocks slowly inside of her and she plays with his waves in between long slow kisses. Their bond so alive she feels like she can almost see it surrounding them.

But her favorite is when they shower together. They clean each other and massage soap into the other's hair. It feels like being taken care of. It feels like being cherished. They hold each other and kiss deeply before he lifts her leg and slowly spreads her apart with his fingers. She slides her hand up and down him a few times before guiding him into her. With his hand gripping her thigh up around his waist and the other digging fingers into her lower back, he moves in and out of her with a steady rhythm that makes her certain their bodies were made to do this together. When they finish together, he holds her until the warm water is gone, kissing her eyelids and lips over and over. She is certain she could have stayed there forever. Certain that if he would have touched her this way even at his most lost, she would have followed him down the darkest paths. 

Stepping out of the shower she wraps a towel around herself and glances at him unable to hold back a giggle. “What?” he asks quirking an eyebrow, an expression she is quickly learning is deeply rooted in his nature. 

“You look every bit a drowned cat as you did that day on the Death Star,” she answers. Stepping forward as he wraps a towel around his waist, she leans up pushes his hair out of his eyes. “You were such an ass.” He glares at her a moment before leaning forwards and kisses her lightly.

“I would have won if I wasn’t so in love with you,” he says. She laughs at that and makes her way towards their room to change into some clothes.

“Please, I had won way before that Solo,” she calls.   
  



End file.
